Ruxandra
Ruxandra Ruxandra a girl who live in Romania in a city named mioveni She like to draw animating and sing But one day wen she was like 3 she met a ghost persone named Elizebeth ,but wen she was 4 it was see that her father dint mabye care about her or her brothers thats why her father take care for his mother but wen she was 6 she become a ninja of ninjago but one day wen she was 7 she run away for been a ninja cuz she thot it was her fault that bete noire take lloid soul but elizebeth leave her buddy cuz of sadness and madness after this she met frisk asriel everyone in the underground but the rest of the story you will see soon After she meet ink and other AU she was so intested of all of the things happend Ruxandra name was inspierd by mine lol she have a scar because of LLOYD Dark version she also was redesigh by twilightseaprisoner on DEVIANTART il show you the picture of the redesigh here is the information about the redesigh - I changed her name to Nadia, to go along with how she's basically a(n unofficial) beta version of Kalisa (shoutouts to Kalisa-Noire) - I changed her soul trait to Insanity because ''honey ''that's too many soul traits in one vessel. - Originally, I was going to give her brown hair but then scrapped it because she looked too much like Betty. - Nadia is basically a virus that corrupted the game partially and creates entryways to usually inaccessible areas, her real soul trait is unknown. - Her left eye constantly secretes a neon pink fluid, which smells metallic in a way. - She hates it when her logic is questioned, especially by people she just met. - Her voice sometimes switches to untranslated Japanese, which may be just a glitch. - She doesn't have a weapon. - Nadia constantly tries to reassure herself that she isn't a clone of the Bete Noire. - She has no relation to Nadine. at least this is the information what i got Sans and Papyrus called Ruxandra and her brothers siblngs because they feal like they are theyr siblings so Ruxy start to call them bros too but they decided to Call theyr selfs like Alternative brothers or sister because it was ound weard if a skeleton called a human sister nor brother, but dont think that she call gaster FATHER or ruby her Gaster Blaster MOTHER no its not LIKE THAT ruby is her gaster blaster what its actualy sans and papyrus mother her line is I SHIP IT Her favorite AUS are all of them exept THE bad oances Relatives Alexandru/Alex/Alexander - Her 21 brother Valentin/Vali - Her 24 Brother Paula - her mother Maria - her Grandmother Eugen - her old dad because well i think you guess Sans and Papyrus - alternative Brothers Ruby - her gaster blaster friend EVERY GAMES CHARACTERS I GUESS - friends Springtrap - hates him Circus baby - Good friend/and i think crush Nadia/redesigh - Good friends/first enemys Ruxandra/me/rl me - Creator/alternative version of herself Ellie/first OC - old enemy now friend/ally Dark Ruxandra/Elizebeth - old friend now enemy Light Alexandru/Markus and Vacharisk/William - good friends Emma/jappanes oc - Good friends Patricia/Patri/also my bff - bff PICTURES/DRAWS